


Happiness is where you find it

by kythen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Happily Married, KuroDai Weekend 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Kurodai Weekend Day 3 - Family:Established Family AU /Single Parent AUFamily life in the Sawamura-Kuroo household, home to two dads and one baby girl.





	Happiness is where you find it

If someone had told Kuroo ten years ago that he would be happily married and raising a child with his dearly beloved, Kuroo would have nodded and happily agreed with them. He has always wanted to fall in love, settle down, and start a family with the love of his life. Kuroo loves the thought of such a future. He loves children and he knows that he would love his partner with everything he has.

Now, if someone had told him ten years ago that his dearly beloved, the love of his life, his lifelong partner, would be the Karasuno captain, Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo would have laughed in their face and continued laughing all the way into another spontaneous argument with Sawamura. There was no way they would ever end up together, not with the amount of bickering and bantering and needling and teasing they have between each other. It was at first sight and first handshake that Kuroo had known Sawamura was destined for another path in Kuroo's life, maybe as his fated mortal frenemy or eternal rival. But love? Kuroo doesn't think so.

But, as it turns out, this hypothetical someone had been right and it is ten years into the future from that hypothetical situation and Kuroo is very much in love with Sawamura Daichi and their newly adopted daughter. At six months old, Chie is an absolute treasure, and an absolute menace to two new parents who know all about herding crows and cats, high school boys and university students, but nothing about raising this tiny scrap of humanity who needs constant care and attention. At six months old, Chie's teeth are just starting to come in and Kuroo has resigned himself to a life of drool-covered everything.

Chie gnaws on her squeaky toy giraffe with all the ferocity of a lion in the savannah, savaging it with tiny pearls of teeth that have just begun to push through her gums, cooing at it in her baby babble as she tries to fit its butt in her mouth. It is terribly cute and Kuroo has lost an entire half hour to watching her roll around with her face scrunched up as her battle with the toy giraffe intensifies. She loses concentration when Kuroo gets too close to her and she shifts her attention over to him, her chubby face lighting up in delight as Kuroo pulls faces and makes nonsensical sounds at her, tickling her tummy with his fingers.

The laundry won't fold itself but Kuroo can't leave Chie, just like how he couldn't leave Chie to go on a grocery run or to the bathroom. He probably won't be able to leave Chie to make dinner but he supposes Daichi will understand if the both of them go hungry for the night. After all, Daichi has done equally stupid things when left alone with Chie and Kuroo had found it in his heart to be magnimously forgiving then.

But Kuroo also loves Daichi too much to let him go hungry so he lays Chie down on a futon in the living room as he goes about with folding the laundry, cooing to her once in a while between stacking the folded clothes. He loses a bit of time changing her diaper when it gets uncomfortably bulky, raising her high in the air above him as he drops back on the futon he had plucked her from. A glance at the clock brings him out of his Chie-induced stupor, reminding Kuroo that he should start making dinner, and he leaves her in her cot by the kitchen as he bustles about.

At six o'clock sharp, Chie wails from the cot just like clockwork and Kuroo shifts gears to prepare Chie's dinner. She is dozing in Kuroo's arms, falling into a milk-induced haze, when the sound of the front door being unlocked alerts Kuroo to Daichi's return. But Kuroo is stuck here in his comfy spot on the sofa with a warm, sleepy baby in his arms and Daichi has to come to him, entering the living room with a look on his face that could only be described as incredibly fond.

"Hey. Welcome back," Kuroo mouths a greeting and glances down pointedly at Chie as Daichi crosses the room to sink into the sofa next to Kuroo.

"Sleeping?" Daichi asks, his voice barely audible, sleeping-baby-in-the-room soft.

"Only just. If I put her down now, she'll notice and she'll get cranky enough not to sleep anymore and then you'll have to make do with whatever I managed to cook before she started crying for milk."

"I'll handle the rest. You attend to Her Royal Majesty, Her Royal Chair." Daichi nuzzles Kuroo's hair, ever-amused by how it sticks up, and Kuroo tilts his face up, demanding a kiss.

Daichi gives it to him, pecking him on his lips before he pads away to the kitchen to pick up where Kuroo had left off with their dinner preparations.

Thankfully, Chie only wakes after they are done with dinner and the dishes and are sitting on the sofa, the television turned way down. Their voices are soft as they talk about their respective days and Kuroo intertwines their hands, smiling as Daichi lays his head on his shoulder. Then a loud cry breaks the peaceful moment and Daichi scrambles to his feet a beat faster than Kuroo, reaching into the cot and cooing to Chie as he cradles her to his chest.

"Hey, sweetheart," Daichi soothes her through her cries, his voice calm and pitched just a slight bit higher to draw her attention. "Daddy's here, shh. Don't be upset."

At the sound of his voice, Chie stops crying and it is a miracle every time Kuroo sees it. She looks up at Daichi with round eyes before breaking out into a smile and Daichi smiles back at her widely, still talking to her as if she can understand everything he says perfectly. Daichi looks up at Kuroo with that tender look still on his face and Kuroo's heart swells in his chest, filled to bursting from the sight of the two loves of his life.

Daichi nudges him with a shoulder, looking back at Chie as she utters a string of impressive sounding noises. "Go do your work. I'll distract her while you get away."

"Your sacrifice will be remembered," Kuroo says valiantly and leans in close, bumping his nose against Daichi's and drawing Daichi's attention back to him. He grins. "One for the road?"

Daichi obliges him and Kuroo cups a hand under his jaw, kissing him chastely on the lips before pulling away and heading to his study for a night of work.

Kuroo is halfway through a report, scanning lab results periodically on another window and messaging Yaku for confirmation when the door to his study creaks open. But Kuroo doesn't hear it, typing away furiously on his keyboard before leaning back to read what he just wrote.

"Awguh," Chie reads aloud for him.

Kuroo looks behind him to see Daichi in a chair with Chie, engrossed in a made-up game with her, only glancing up at Kuroo when he notices him looking.

"We're here to say goodnight but you looked busy so I held on for a while," Daichi explains, looking down at Chie for confirmation. "Right, Chi-chan?"

Kuroo holds his arms out, welcoming the break from his laptop screen. "Come here."

Daichi puts Chie in Kuroo's lap and he nuzzles her fuzzy head, holding her out to look her in the eye. "Goodnight, darling. Sleep well while papa suffers and cries over this report."

Chie laughs delightedly and Kuroo takes that to mean "good luck" in baby talk instead of accepting that his daughter had just laughed at his misery. He kisses her on the cheek and hands her back to Daichi, his hands lingering long on Daichi as he comes close. Sitting down, Kuroo finds that Daichi's butt is at perfect grab level and he proceeds to go for it, keeping his hands out of Chie's sight as he gropes the beckoning curve of his husband's butt. Daichi huffs at him but he doesn't discourage Kuroo's hands, only raising an eyebrow when Kuroo shows no sign of stopping even after thoroughly feeling his butt up.

Given a choice, Kuroo would pick Daichi over work any night but he doesn't have that choice and so he takes his hands off Daichi with a great deal of reluctance, watching that perfect butt walk away from him as Daichi heads for the door.

"Work hard, papa," Daichi tells Kuroo in the same tone he uses when talking to Chie, waving one of Chie's plump arms at him before edging out of the door and shutting it behind him.

There was a time when Kuroo could be in bed with Daichi now or even out on a late night date with him, spending some precious time together in between the hectic schedules of their working lives. When they had settled down into a comfortable idea of adulthood, Daichi had been the one to raise the question first, asking if Kuroo had ever thought about adopting children and if Kuroo would like to start a family with him. And Kuroo had said yes because he loves Daichi and children and he has always wanted to raise a child with him and yes, he would love to and everything from there had just fallen into place, one bit at a time.

It isn't a perfect life but they knew what they were getting into when they signed the adoption papers for Chie. Even if Kuroo is lonely for the rest of the night with only his laptop for company as Daichi puts their baby daughter to sleep, he doesn't regret his decision one bit.

At midnight, Kuroo creeps into bed, careful not to wake Daichi when he has an early start tomorrow. He eases himself under the covers, getting as close to Daichi as he can without waking him, and settles in to sleep.

As Kuroo closes his eyes, movement comes from Daichi's side of the bed and a warm body presses up against him. A leg throws itself over Kuroo's hip and pins him down into the mattress, an arm snakes around his waist and pulls him close. Kuroo opens his eyes and in the dark, he sees Daichi still fast asleep, the only change being that Daichi now has a bolster in the form of Kuroo.

That is what husbands are for anyway, Kuroo reasons, watching Daichi for any other signs of life. But there are none and Daichi has started to snore, softly enough that Kuroo won't do something about it, his mouth falling open against his pillow. Kuroo watches him for as long as his eyes will stay open and eventually he drifts off to sleep, pinned under the weight of Daichi's leg and to the sound of Daichi's snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Chie was based off my real life 6 month old nephew who is the cutest thing ever.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
